The Not So Jealous Ayumi
by PrinnyMuchIt
Summary: Who's jealous? I'm not jealous! How dare you accuse me to be jealous over some blonde idiot! I could care less about some delinquent who somehow managed to win a piece of my heart.


"Don't be jealous if I spend 50% of my time with you, and the other 50% of my times with others because you get 100% of 50% while all the others have to share that other 50%."

By Jarod Kintz

 **ない嫉妬あゆみ**

Early in the morning, on a school-day like any other, students of Kisaragi Academy enter the through the school's gate; greeting friends and classmates as they passed by them. Among those students was a strange pair, a blonde boy named Yoshiki Kishinuma who's known to have a bad reputation and a bluenette girl named Ayumi Shinozaki the class representative.

Now you may ask yourself why these two unlikely people would be walking together. Well it turns out that these two are a couple. It started when Yoshiki had the courage to confess his feelings towards her two weeks ago. As for Ayumi, who surely had a crush on the school's cutest boy, Satoshi Mochida, could just dismiss the confession but something among Yoshiki's words caused her heart to flutter. She appreciated the feeling of having someone liking her, even viewing her as an idol. So she accepted the confession, giving him a chance in a relationship and announced their relationship status to their friends. Let's just say that all of her friends were quite stumped to hear her accept the confession on the first try. Since then they started dating each other.

Now, Yoshiki was no terrible boyfriend, in fact he was quite the gentleman; always walking her home, invited her for dinner which he made himself, would pay for her if she need extra cash, and even lowered his use of profanity words. The only issue Ayumi had was that Yoshiki was too overprotective, in fact too attached to her. There wasn't a time where she was seen alone without him. To make matters worse, the farthest they done is only hold hands. They haven't even kissed, heck they haven't gone on a proper date. Okay, maybe that last part is a tad bit too much so let's return back to our lovely couple.

As the couple walk towards the classroom, Ayumi put a stop on her boyfriend before they entered and had him face her.

"Say Kishinuma-kun, I was wondering if today we could be take a break with each other," Ayumi notifies him as she stares at their hands that are still connected.

This causes Yoshiki's eyes to spread wide open, "What's wrong, Shinozaki-san? Is it something I did?" pondering over if he did anything wrong in the pass few minutes.

Ayumi realizes his tone and replies, "No, no not like that! I'm not referring as a break up. What I meant to say was if today I could have alone or better yet a school day to myself," she tries to reassure her blonde boyfriend.

He takes a heavy sigh, relieved it wasn't bad news. "You had me worried there, Shinozaki-san."

"Don't worry Kishinuma-kun. We can still walk back home after school like usual. I just need some personal space."

"Well if that's you needed, you could've told me long ago. For today, I will grant you for demand besides I think it'll give me some time to hang out with everyone else," Yoshiki says with a gentle smile.

"Thank you, Kishinuma-kun," she returns the smile before slipping her hand away and heads inside the classroom.

 **Some time later…**

If anything, Ayumi had this idea of relief where she told herself that she would be able to relax and focus her attention to her studies. Oh man, was she wrong. She couldn't stop herself from sneaking peaks at Yoshiki, hoping he would spot her and return the gaze back to her but unfortunately he would either be taking notes or be staring outside through the window and that was just during class.

During break, Mayu, the most cheerful person in school and Ayumi's best friend, approaches towards Yoshiki and begins to talk to him. They would chat back and forth which would lead Yoshiki making a joke and Mayu responding with a giggle. Once break was over, Yoshiki gives her a pat on the head, which caused her to slightly blush, before heading to his next class.

" _What the heck?! Why did he pat her head?! He never pats my head! Besides what was up with that blush? I thought Mayu had a thing with Morishige-kun!"_ Ayumi screams inside her head.

Unfortunately for Ayumi, that was only the start of her headache as the school bells rings once again, signaling the students for lunch, Ayumi meets up with her friends at their usual spot. Upon arriving, she spots her boyfriend having an argument with the most energetic person in the group, Seiko. At this point they were butting heads, like they were wild deer, gripping her hands together like antlers.

"What's the matter Knight-kun; have no pride in your manhood that you had to cup a feel with my Boobie-chan?" Seiko grins with a teasing tone.

"That was an accident and you know it!" Yoshiki retorts back at her.

"My, what would your innocent girlfriend say about this?"

"That a crazy, hyperactive girl shoved me and as for my relationship, you keep out of my personal love life."

"All I'm hearing are excuses. Heck Satoshi already played every excuse in the book. I bet you're just jealous that you don't have girl with a rack like Naomi?" Seiko teases once more with her signature grin.

"If I really wanted to cup a feel on a girl with a nice rack, I could always feel you up," he teases back.

"That all depends how good you are in bed," she teases with a comeback.

"Just enough to make you scream my name," Yoshiki finishes up with his signature bad boy grin.

This strange pair makes a stop with their perverted remarks and they stare at each other in silence before bursting in laughter. Giving each other a pat on the back, they continue to laugh knowing completely well that neither one of them were serious with their perverted threats. They returned back to their seats to enjoy their lunch together with everyone else.

Speaking of which, _"How come Kishinuma-kun never acts all flirty with me or even talks dirty? Surely, I may not have a big bust like most girls here at school but I want to be teased, to see those eyes filled with lust and strip me– I mean loved for my body too."_ Ayumi speaks inside her mind as well as correcting herself from any dirty thoughts.

After lunch was over, they had gym class which involved going outside running laps and playing soccer. Mostly all the boys participated in the sport, all the girls decided to watch from the sidelines and run laps. Unaware to Ayumi as the soccer match was in-game, a few girls were taking glances at the blonde ex-delinquent.

"Hey check that hottie with the blonde hair!" One girl points out.

"You mean that bad boy with a bad reputation?" The girl next to her asks. "What was his name again?"

"I believe it was Yoshiki Kishinuma," another girl replies.

That moment when his name was mentioned, Ayumi turns her head to the source of the commotion. Apparently they were talking about her boyfriend.

"Either way, he's still hot. I think I'll take him out for a spin," the first girl says with a lustful tone.

"But I heard he's already taken and dating the class rep," the third girl replies.

"You mean that puny and creepy bluenette girl? I'm so much better than she is. I bet she just desperate to–"

The first girl quickly stops mid-sentence as she glances at the so called class rep. Ayumi who was hearing their conversation, follows behind them with a deathly gaze as if she was glaring daggers into her soul. Scared, the girl refuses to bring up the topic again.

The class quickly ended, with that so was the school day. Ayumi gets herself dressed out of her gym clothes and back into her uniform. Like she promised, she was going to walk home with Yoshiki. Unfortunately, she spots him walking to two girls by the school gate; both clearly weren't from Kisaragi Academy, judging from their uniforms. One of them had purple hair and closely attached to the other girl who was talking with Yoshiki. She had blonde hair which she wore a beret on her head, was tall, beautiful and a big bust. Yoshiki on the other hand held a friendly smile, completely enjoying his time talking to these girls.

As for Ayumi, she will not stand by this. She angrily stomps her way towards them. As she approaches closer to them, Yoshiki takes notice of her presence but not her expression.

"Hey Shinozaki-san, perfect timing!" He exclaims. "I want introduce you to my old friends from junior high."

The purple hair girl introduces herself first, "I'm Ran and this is my wifey –"

Then the blonde girl interrupts her and continues, "And I'm Azusa. You must be the girlfriend we heard so much about," she says with a smile.

Ayumi still had anger built inside her, "Well that's nice, let's go home Kishinuma," she rudely replies, grabbing a hold of Yoshiki's arm and pulling away from his friends.

As she drags him quite a distance away from those girls, she stops.

"Would you mind telling me what all that was about? I didn't even get to say bye to them," Yoshiki says, sounding a bit concern.

"…"

Yoshiki turns Ayumi around, forcing her to face him. "Well? Are you going to properly answer me?"

"…"

"Shinozaki, will you please–"

Completely thrown off, Ayumi interrupts him by swinging her arms around his neck and giving him a kiss. And not a normal kiss, she went for the prize by kissing him passionately and deeply. By taking the lead, Yoshiki wasn't prepared. Once he was able to return the feeling, did their lips let go but their arms still locked together, leaving him with a bashful face.

"Here you are saying you love me and you go flirt and get hit on other girls," Ayumi scolds with an embarrassing blush across her face.

"I was being hit on?"

"…" Ayumi angrily pouts at him, letting go of him.

"What's the matter? Did our cute little class rep miss the attention from her boyfriend?" Yoshiki teases with a grin.

"Shut up!" Her blush grew redder as she silently pouts at him.

Yoshiki looks at her, trying to piece things together her previous attitude with the current situation. "Don't tell me, you got jealous over–"

A loud slap could be heard as clear as day, leaving the blonde boy a bright mark on his cheek.

"I was so not jealous, you idiot!" Ayumi yells before running the rest back home.

 **A/N: Hey you guys, how you been? Me? I'm just grand. Firstly I got to say, I apologize for not writing or updating 'A Heart Made of Glass' but when IRL comes through the door, it could take awhile. I mean, we all have those moments.**

 **Three weeks ago, I was hit with a panic attack that last for three days. I didn't even want to touch my laptop. It was only after a good bowl of ice cream and watching anime (Assasination Classroom) that I was able to get back up. Then lately I've been rescheduling my work so I could have my weekends open during this time to plan and work on my sister's graduation party.**

 **As for the stories, AHMG will probably be updated slowly and it's not because of writer's block. I already know the direction and ending for the story, in fact I have a huge list of other Ayushiki stories that I still want to tell. So look forward to more Ayushiki because that list isn't going down anytime soon.**

 **So until next time, I'll see you next time ^^**


End file.
